


Partnership in All Senses of the Word

by Wolfgirl147



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu - Freeform, Partnership In All Senses of the Word, Wolfgirl147, jealous Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl147/pseuds/Wolfgirl147
Summary: Lucy and Natsu return from a mission and after Lucy showers and returns to the guild, she is greeted by a man she hoped she'd never see in her home of Fairy Tail: her fiance',  Travis Stein.What will Natsu do when faced with the accusations of this man and the rift that he cleaved between him and Lucy?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with another Nalu fanfic.  This is just a short little story, but I hope you'll like it.  P.S. yes, I did mix him with all my senpais.  His name Travis is from Aphmau, his last name Stein is from Soul Eater, and finally; his complexion is from Assassination Classroom.  Now, that's not all my senpais, but that's all I could fit!  Seeya~!





	1. Travis Stein

Lucy sighed as she wrapped her towel around her body.  
"What a tiring day," she lamented as she walked into her room to get dressed.  
"I can second that," a voice said from the chair in her room.  
"AH!" Lucy shrieked.  
"Aye sir," Happy shouted as he sat on Natsu's shoulder.  
"Why are you two in my house?! Again!" Lucy shouted.  
"Hey Lucy," Natsu said nonchalantly. "Calm down," Natsu laughed. "Get dressed, then we gotta head to the Guildhall to find another job." Lucy nodded, then remembered that she was only in her towel.  
"Look away you pervert," she screamed.  
"Jeez, calm down Lucy." Lucy sighed.  
"Just close your eyes as I get dressed," she responded.

After Lucy was dressed, she looked around and found that Happy and Natsu were gone.  
"Seriously," She shouted. The window was open. 'They need to learn to USE THE DOOR!' she thought. Dragging a hand through her hair, Lucy set out to the guild.

The bright morning sun shone off the river, glinting like diamonds. The warmth enveloped her. As she got to the guild hall, everything was quiet. Lucy stared as all the members turned to look at her. She smiled.  
"Morning guys!" Suddenly, a handsome young man sprinted up to her.  
"Lucy Heartfilia! My darling!" Lucy blushed and took a step back.  
"What?" The man had dangerous amber eyes and tousled red hair.  
"It's me, Lucy!" Lucy blanched.  
"T-Travis?" Travis smiled.  
"My dear!"  
"Lucy!" Lucy looked past the man to see Levy. "Who is this guy?" Lucy started as Travis wrapped his arm around her, his nose curled into her neck, a very possessive move.  
"Th-This is Travis Stein." She paused, taking in a gulp of air. "My fiance'."


	2. "You Love Her"

Natsu couldn't explain the rage that came rushing over him.   
"What?" He was startled by the growl enveloping his voice. Lucy gasped as Travis touched his nose to her collarbone.   
"H-He's my fiance'." Natsu stood up and approached her.   
"Why?" Lucy looked down. Travis wrapped his arm around her midriff. "And keep your damn hands off her!" His fire scolded Travis as he ripped Lucy away from the man. Travis stared at him.   
"What are you doing?" Lucy stared at Natsu in surprise.   
"I'm protecting my friend!" Natsu pulled her closer to his chest as Travis shifted on his feet.   
"What's your name?" Natsu growled but responded.   
"Natsu Dragneel," Travis smirked, laughter playing in his amber eyes.   
"Well, Natsu Dragneel. You don't seem minded by your own possessive stance." What he said was true. Natsu's arms were wrapped around Lucy, pushing her as close as possible to him. His neck was cradled against hers as his chin rested on her shoulder blades.   
"You bastard." Travis cocked his head.   
"She's my fiance'."  
"And she's my friend!"  
"You can't have her."  
"Like hell, I can't!"  
"Ah! I see what it is now."  
"What?!"  
"You love her."

Natsu blanched.   
"What?" Travis came as close as he dared to the flames.   
"Let's see, if I grabbed that Cana girl, would you have the same reaction?" Natsu didn't answer.   
"If I kissed that Lisanna girl, would you have the same reaction if I, say, kissed Lucy?" Natsu didn't respond, but his flames flared as Travis spoke.   
"I can't get close to your flames without getting scorched, nor can your other guild members. Or even your cat. But Lucy." He laughed. "Oh but Lucy can stand inside your flames, tucked against your body without out one strand of clothing or hair fraying." This time Natsu growled,   
"That doesn't mean anything." Lucy flinched, trying to pull away from Natsu. Travis smirked.   
"You love her." Natsu snarled.   
"I don't." Lucy tensed. Slowly, she pushed Natsu away and ran from the guild.


	3. I Love You

She knew it. She'd known it since the beginning.   
He could never love her. She had always tried to be in as much physical contact as possible, always slinging her arm around him or brushing shoulders, but none of that worked or helped. He never loved her. Slowly, she shuffled into her house, tears gathering in her chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly, the shuffle of feet on her carpet forced Lucy to stop in her tracks. Warmth wrapped around her as he came closer.   
"You okay?" Natsu's voice interrupted the silence.   
"What do you want?" her voice was shaking, but her question was clipped and short.   
"I-I" Lucy turned to look the dragon slayer in the eye.   
"You what? Don't love me?" She laughed drily. "I already knew that." Natsu bowed his head.   
"I'm-"   
"You're what Natsu?" she snapped, her voice irritated. "I'm tired of this, okay?" Natsu crumbled to the floor. Lucy launched forward, her hand stretched out.   
"Natsu! Are you," before she touched him, she froze, retracted her hand, and settled in beside him. "Okay?" Natsu caught the movement.   
"No," he growled. "Especially when you do that." he spat the last word like it was poison. He reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist.   
"Why won't you ever touch me?" Lucy tried to pull away.   
"Let me go!"   
"No!" His words were so forceful. "Not until you touch me!" Lucy stiffened.   
'Not until you touch me.' Lucy gulped and leaned in. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him, her nose cradled in his neck. Natsu didn't move, didn't even breathe. Then, he slowly started to wrap his arms around her.   
"Dai-" Lucy exhaled, her breath washing over his warm neck. "Daisuki" Lucy smiled as the words left his mouth. She felt his face curl into her neck, his mouth taking in a deep breath.   
"I love you too, Natsu." She said, her voice a whisper in the now-dark night.   
"I love you too."


End file.
